Dib, Gaz, and Zim play the Neden Game
by Kiki Rukata
Summary: Ms.Bitters is hosting a game show, and forces Gaz, Dib, and Zim to play or be doomed! if you squint theres ZimGaz and...uh for other people if you squint and look hard there's DibGaz...o-O Rated T for language.


Tallest Black: OK this is my second try at a fanfic/one shot...have not finished the last one yet...its called "The Life Of The Uzumaki Twins" a Naruto fanfic...but I really like how this came out...not my best but hey, we all do bad sometimes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dib, Zim, Ms.Bitters, or Gaz they belong to the almighty Johnen Vasquez.

Song: Insane Clown Posse - The Neden Game (NOT MINE!)

* * *

Ms. Bitters:"We are all DOOMED!  
But I will continue anyway...doom...doom..." 

Ms.Bitters:"Let's meet contestant number one"

ZIM walks in and sits down:"Why is ZIM! here again?"

Ms Bitters:"Be quiet your doomed anyway"

Ms.Bitters:"He's a schizophrenic, serial killer invader  
Who says women love his shark-like smile.  
Let's find out if his charm will work on Gaz"

Gaz is sitting in a chair playing her new GameSlave 2:

Ms.Bitters:"Gaz, what's your question?"

Gaz, who is not looking up from her GameSlave: "Contestant number one,  
I believe first impressions last forever.  
So let's say you were to come over to my house  
And have dinner with me and my family.  
Tell me what you would do to make that first impression really stick."

ZIM: "Let's see, hmm, well, ZIM! will have to think about it  
I might show up in a tux (HA!), but I doubt it  
I'd probably just show up naked like I always do  
And look your dad in the eye and tell him "FUCK YOU"  
Hurry up ass-hole, I'm hungry, I smell pizza  
I'd pinch his lumpy ass and tell him "Get the food ready"  
Your dad'll start tripping and get me pissed  
ZIM! would have to walk up and bust him in his fucking lips!  
It's dinner time, we hearing grace from your father  
Zim would pull a forty out and pour some for your older brother  
I'm steady starin' at your sister(Gir dressed like a mini Gaz for this),  
I'll tell you this,  
"You know, for only thirteen, she got some big tits"  
After that, your dad'll probably jump again  
But only this time, I'd put the forty to his chin  
After your brother does the dishes and the silverware  
I'd dry-fuck you till I nut in my underwear"  
Insert insane laughing here.

Ms.Bitters: Now, let's meet contestant number two"

Dib walks in and then gets all wide-eyed:"What the hell! Thats my sister!"

Ms.Bitters: Shut up Dib,just do as your told...or be doomed...doomed..."

Ms.Bitters:"He's a psychopathic, deranged, crackhead freak  
Who works for the Swollen Eyeball.  
He says women call him crazy and a freak.  
Gaz, let's hear your question"

Gaz, who didn't look up at all from her GameSlave to see it was Dib,  
she is just doing this because Ms.Bitters said she could get any game  
she wanted: "I like a man who's not afraid to show his true emotions,  
A man who expresses himself in his own special way.(Witch she never does...except anger...o-O)  
Dib, if you fell in love with me  
Exactly how would you let me know?"

Dib: "First thing, I could never love you.(duh shes your sister...omg INCEST! o-O)  
You sound like a richie-bitch, yo, FUCK YOU!  
But if I did, I'd probably show you that I care  
By taking all these other mother fuckers outta here  
I'd go through your phone book, and whack 'em all  
And find ZIM! and break his fucking jaw"

ZIM:"WHAT DIB-HUMAN!?!"

Dib: "Anyone who looked at you, would have to pay  
I'd be blowin' fucking nuggets off all day  
I'd grab your titties and stretch em down past your waist  
Let em go, and watch em both spring up in your face  
I'd sing love songs to you, the best I can  
Get you naked, and hit it like a CAVEMAN!  
When we go to the beach and walk through the sand  
I throw a little in your face and say "I'm just playin"  
As you spit it all out, I'd rub your back  
And grab your underwear and WEDGE IT UP YOUR ASS CRACK!"

Ms.Bitters: "Well it sounds like  
Dib Is just over-flowing with sensitivity,  
Gaz It's a tough choice so far.  
Gaz, let's have your last question and  
See which one is going to win the rights to your neden of doom...doom...dooooooooooom"

Gaz, yawning and mumbling about how she would rather be eating pizza:"Okay,  
if we were at a dance club, and you both noticed me at the  
same time. Tell me, how would you each get my attention,  
and what would your pick up line be? Well, whoever's the smoothest wins."

ZIM stands up and goes to an imaginary bar: Okay, first ZIM! would slide up to the bar  
And tell you that ZIM can't believe how fucking fat you are"

Gaz finally looking up from her game at that sentence and glaring at him:

ZIM gulping slightly:I'd tell that I like the way you make your titties shake  
And if you lost a little weight, you'd look like Rikki Lake!"

Dib also slides up to the imaginary bar next to Zim,  
just fallowing the script without noticing what hes saying:  
"Fuck that, you'd be talking me quick  
I'd order you a drink and stir it with my dick  
And then to get your attention in the crowded place  
I'd simply walk up and stick my nuts in your face"

ZIM: "Yeah, freak with your nuts, yo, that'll get her!"

Dib: "Tell her that's she fat, yeah, that'll work even better!"

ZIM: "Look, fuck you, I got a strong rap.  
Shit, you don't want the Dib-beast - he's mad-whack.  
ZIM walks to your house, and there he was  
Standing up on a fence, hehhehheh, tryinna fuck it.  
It was a small, fucking smelly ass squirrel."

Dib: "DAAMN ALIAN!"

Dib: "How you gonna diss your momma?!"

Not even two seconds later a fight issues between the two  
with Zim yelling things like,  
"Damn you Dib-Stink!" and  
"I shoulda taken over this dirt-ball when I had the chance!"  
And no one even notices as Mrs.Bitters and Gaz walk  
out while they continue to fight for a few more hours...

* * *

Well thats all. I realized there only a lil OOC but there mostly in character..  
well please R&R - 


End file.
